Something Different
by Paper-Thin
Summary: Mild language. What if another woman was somehow brought to the past? What if she ran into the "wrong" person?


Chapter One:

She sat on the ground, a puzzled look on her face. "Where am I?" Asking herself, she stands, brushing off dirt that has collected over her jeans and black t-shirt. Turning around, she observes her surroundings. "Well," she scoffs, "this is interesting. Not only do I _not_ know where I am," continuing to talk to herself, she walks in a random direction, "but there seems to be no sign of civilization _anywhere._" The girl stops, hearing a giggle sort of sound. A little girl giggle, to be exact.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look, Rin sees a girl!" The giggling turning into a shout, and the little girl, Rin, ran from out of nowhere. At least, in the eyes of our confused character.

"Rin." That was the only reply that came from the observation made by the child. The woman gasped, watching as a rather tall, handsome man walk out into the opening behind her. His silvery-white hair was extremely long, and she wondered what kind of shampoo he used. It was so shinny, she wanted to touch it. When Sesshoumaru looked up, her eyes met his. Again, she gasped. _Gold… That's not a natural color. What's going on here?!?!_

"Eh…" She blushed, averting her gaze on the child._ Rin, that's her name…Right?_ Trying it out, she knelt down, facing the child on her level. "Hello, Rin." The little girl brightened when her name was mentioned. Encouraged, the woman spoke again, "Would you happen to know where this is?" pointing to the ground she continues, "I don't know where I am. You see, I was--"

"Rin, go to Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" With that, the girl gave a wave, than a smile before dashing off into the unknown again.

She was nervous, and he knew it. He could smell it on the wench as heavy as an overcoat. He glared daggers into her back, a silent command to stand and face him. _Stupid human, I have no time for this._ A small growl escaped his lips, his mind starting to think of the many ways to kill a living being.

Hearing his growl, she stood quickly. Facing him, she gave a slight smile. _Oh no. Wait, what is that?_ She finally notices the marks on his face, and his ehem boa. She couldn't tell what it was, really. Guessing by how it was slung over his shoulder in such a fashion, she supposed it was a boa. Shrugging this off, she looked him in the eye. Something in her snapped, and she didn't really feel fear, but loneliness. "Yes… My name--"

"I, Sesshoumaru, care not for your name." Continuing to glare daggers at her, he showed his fangs, not smelling fear on her anymore. That really annoyed him to no end, "Bitch, you are standing on the great Western Lands. One should be smarter than that. You die, now." With that, he raised a clawed hand.

"Ack! Wait a second! I don't know what you're talking about here! Western Lands?!?!" Gazing at his raised hand, she gulps. "Listen, I don't know where I am. Really. All I need is a telephone. That's all! I'll be out of your way in---"

"Telephone?" He hand went back to his side, a sigh of relief coming from the female standing in front of him. One eyebrow arched, looking her over. Tight dark blue leggings covered her legs. Her black shirt covered only the top part over her upper arms, hugging tightly over her body, into the leggings. _How indecent. What kind of kimono is this? It shows every cur--No. This is a filthy human. I, Sesshoumaru, will NOT go there._ Angered by his thoughts, his eyes narrowed at her, and she gulped. "What is this… 'telephone' you speak of?"

She almost fell over on that comment. Almost. Instead, she gave him a look that said, "I can't believe you don't know what a telephone is. Moron." She shook her head, knowing that she shouldn't push his temper. "Ehn… A telephone is a machine that helps people communicate to one another over long distances." She nods her head to herself, trying to remember exactly how she got to this place.

"Machine?" He was confused again. Growling, his fists tighten. _I hate this. I, Sesshoumaru, will not be made a fool._

She did fall over at this one. Hearing him growl again, she straightened. "Ehem… Could you please just tell me where I am?" Making a note of it, she realized that she could have been knocked-out for days. It wasn't likely, but she didn't know. "Oh, and the date?" She smiled at him, but it was soon replaced with shock.

"I, Sesshoumaru, should not have to repeat myself, human. You are located in the Western Lands." With a raised eyebrow, he tilted his head to the side, regarding her a moment. "What does a human need of the date?" He didn't want to answer that, he only knew the demon calendar. Who knew what these humans went by? They were idiots. He was surprised that they even had a dating system in the first place.

Again, she was almost speechless. "Isn't it the year 2002?" She laughed a bit, knowing that it was. Looking at her watch, she hit her forehead. "Oh, gosh! Never mind! It's December 1st." Smiling brightly, she looked at him. "Sorry for the in--"

Grabbing her wrist, his hold tightened slightly. "Witch, what game is this?" Growling, his hold became even tighter; the feeling in her hand was failing.

"G-game? What? I d-don't--"

"Girl, one would be smart to tell the truth." Hearing her whimper he smirked inside his head. _That will teach her to be comfortable with me._

Her eyes began to tear up. "B-but I am!" Her other hand, which was now a fist, stated hitting on his chest. "You're hurting me, you bastard! Let go! I don't know where I am! I don't want anything!! I just want to go home!!" Sobbing, every word that came out seemed to get louder, the last word coming out in a scream.

Letting her go, he watched with little amusement as the woman fell over. She knocked herself unconscious with all that crying. _She doesn't know of my lands. Clearly, she doesn't know who I am, or what I am, for that matter. Her kimono is strange. I wouldn't call it a kimono. So indecent._ Shaking his head, he grabbed the woman around the waist. _Might as well take her back. She might be a good slave._ Smirking to this, he walked back to where Jaken and Rin were. "Come, we go back." Jaken gasped seeing the human female being carried (AN: Oooh, I want to be carried… Heehee) by Sesshoumaru. He didn't have the courage to say anything. Following his master, he yelled back at the girl to follow. _Waste of time. Brat…_

_-Okay! Well, you're done. That button down there is for you to review so I can continue this. And, if it sucks, please tell me how to improve. Thanks!-_


End file.
